the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Blood
During the 90s there was an influx of edgy violent lone-wolf antihero type vigilantes who tended to clash with the majority of super-groups of the time... except for Blue Blood. History She comes from a clan of vampires (who live somewhere in Europe) and has inherited her clan's curse: there's a demon sealed in the bloodline. Literally, there's a demon living in their blood, makes it blue, probably gives them the tattoos, and if they lose control of their emotions the demon can take over. However they're vampires, and while the curse is inconvenient in some ways it also makes them much more powerful so they're more than happy to set up their little fiefdoms away from the prying eyes of mankind at large and engage in whatever cruelties take their fancy. This, conveniently, is more or less what the demon wants anyway, so for them it's almost a sort of symbiosis. However, Blue Blood, for one reason or another, despises her family and wants nothing to do with their evil ways. She intends to use the power the demon grants her to track down and kill off all of her vampiric kin. This puts her in opposition to the demon in her blood, which delights in spiting her at every chance... and, though she may not have realized it, the fewer of her clan are left alive, the less there are to share the curse's burden. If she succeeds in her mission, she'll have to bear more and more of the demon's power until maybe her hard-won composure won't be enough! The demon blood still influences her though, and the less in control of herself she is the more in control the demon becomes. Usually she comes off as this frigid emotionless sardonic bitch because she has to keep her feelings in check... if she gets too mad, the demon takes over, forming a monstrous body from her blood and completely absorbing her. During the 90s, she was recruited into the Justice Coalition to help boost their popularity. She ended up staying with them long after her type of hero stopped being popular, either because she enjoys their company or out of respect. While hunting down her kin, she came into possession of an odd book they were using to keep tabs on the family. The booked turned out to be Moira Grimoire, a demon who had been enslaved by her great-great-something or other a hundred years ago. Moira now provides her with information about her clan and various other supernatural going ons. Powers *Healing factor *Can morph her blood into weapons and armor among other things *Turns into a monster if she loses control of her emotions *More resistant to sunlight than other vampires because the demon loves seeing its hosts live to burn another day The Demon It's said that it came from the Edge Well, located on The Edge which exists on Edge Planet, a place one can only visit in dreams after becoming the edgiest. Drink from the well and there's no going back, your edginess shall be eternal. One of Blue Blood's ancestors took a swim in the Edge Well and the demon got in their blood through him. It's unknown if the clan progenitor sired others who shared his curse, or if his fellow kin killed and drained him to be rid of his horrible edginess once and for all only to become cursed themselves. The demon itself is super sadistic, crazy, and violent, one of those revels-in-pain types that just loves to cause suffering. BB has to keep her poker face on at all times to keep it at bay. In truth, the demon is one of The 12 Demon Kings from the plane worlds, imprisoned in his own elemental plane of magic by the others. Gallery 1383698746687.png|The original concept doodle 1385365915455.png 1385409133359.png 1393710301790.png CardAdalicia.png|Info card blueblood1_2016.png blueblood1_2019.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hero